Her Walls
by SweetestSarcasm
Summary: She had built up walls during her time with the beast, wall of cold metal. Walls that hardly ever revealed her true pain, her suffering. Inside however was a different story, there lie a girl whoose desperate pleas for help may never be heard.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!**

_**"Latent in every man is a venom of amazing bitterness, a black resentment; something that curses and loathes life, a feeling of being trapped, of having trusted and been fooled, of being the helpless prey of impotent rage, blind surrender, the victim of a savage, ruthless power that gives and takes away, enlists a man, and crowning injury inflicts upon him the humiliation of feeling sorry for himself."**_

_**Paul Valery quotes**_

* * *

><p>Frieza watched with growing rage as <em>his<em> dragon balls turned to stone as he quickly landed on a cliff near the insolent brats of whom had caused him this great anger. Vegeta definetly would get what was coming to him and the other two had hearts of gold from what he had understood so this should bother them as well. He smirked as he saw a dot appear in the sky where he had just arrived from. As the dot grew he figured it time to let the bickering bufoons know of his presence.

"It appears you three just took my wishes from me. We can't have that." He glanced up as his cloaked 'friend' landed between his cliff and the enemies position on the ground.

The cloak though did not suprise Frieza in the slightest considering it was their normal attire, in fact it would have been odd had they not had it. The figure who had yet to take off their hood,of which hid their face from view, stared toward the skies they had come from for a while until they finally turned their attention to the beings present on the future battle feild.

"Veara, dear, why don't you take off your hood? I don't know why you insisst on hiding your beautiful features from the universe!" He exaimed with growing sadistic joy as he watched Vegeta's eyes widen.

Knowing it was not a request but rather a demand she tossed the hood back with the brush of her right hand. When the hood was removed nearly everyone in the area gawked, she had to be younger than Gohan but her blue eyes held the maturity of a grown-up and knowledge that could possibly rival Bulma. Her silky black hair swayed with the wind but her high ponytail remained in place high atop her petite head.

The girl breathed out sending her bangs floating up into the air only to land back in their place over her left eye. Cool and calculating eyes roamed over everyone who still stood staring at the newest arrival, her blue eyes stopped on Vegeta who seemed to be unbeileving. She raised her eyebrow and continued evaluating everyone. She turned to look at Frieza and smirked, this was the opertune moment.

Not a second later the young girl had dissapeared from view. Frieza's eyes widened in pain and a resounding thump was heard throughout the gathering. The tyrants face hardened as he searched for the pest who had the gall to chop off his beloved tail. He glanced up at a cliff to the side and noticed the smirking girl standing atop it, duel swords clutched tightely in her fingerlessly gloved hands as his blood trickled down to the tip of the sword dripping slowly to the ground.

"Opps, my hands must have slipped." She remarked with fake innocence and a shrug at his angered look.

To say Freiza was outraged was probably the understatement of the year to put it lightly.

"Why you insolent little-" He cut himself off mid-seeth and smiled, obviously not a good sign."You know what? You remind me so much of your father."

Veara's eyes narrowed, he was up to something and she knew it. Veara had always felt close to her father even though she hadn't ever met him (Frieza probably knew,too.). He had alway spoke in her dreams or at least she _thought_ it was her father. She always heard someone who seemed to be speaking to an infant telling her stories of the past, of her race, and shushing her when she cried telling her everything would be okay. Never faces or images, nothing but voices. She had a theory that they were more memories than dreams.

"My father?" She said cautiously as he had hardly ever talked about her parentage.

"Ah yes. Would you like to meet him before you meet your end?" Not waiting for an answer he continued,"Well, you are in luck as he happens to be among us. Vegeta..."

She studyed the lizard-like tyrant for a solid five minutes before looking to her proclaimed father. He looked very much like herself except he was missing one important feature; a tail.

"Is this true?" She asked looking Vegeta directly in the eyes.

He nodded mutely.

She let a small smile break through her wall for about a millisecond before her wall were up agian, her face hard.

"I think to make this more interesting and to ease my guilty concious, I'll give you ten minutes to get acquanted before I give you your one way ticket to the other world."

The child snorted at some of his words but didn't speak. She hopped off of her cliff sheathing her swords and made her way over to the group of four. As she stood before them she gave them a slightly sarcstic two finger salute in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Gohan!" The youngest of the three warriors exclaimed.

She nodded and looked to the remaining three.

"Krillin," A short bald monk-like man answered her silent question.

"Hi I-I'm Den-de." He stuttered nervously.

Her eyes then roamed up to her father and he signaled her to follow him, walking off. She trailed behind him at a brisk walk until they reached an area behind a cliff the no one could hope to see. Upon arriving he immeadilitly pulled her into a hug. She blinked in suprise at his sudden show of affection which contrasted greatly with his coldness displayed earlier.

As he pulled away he stared at her with fatherly love.

"Where have you been?" He questioned.

"Heh, well, that depends when. I moved around quite a bit but I probably stayed the most on Frieza's main ship. What about you?"

He stared off into space for a while before replying,"Same place."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no, what's Frieza up to? And Vegeta's been in the same place as his daughter these few year and Frieza some how managed to keep them apart? What the heck is going on here! Find out next chapter...**

**Oh yes and if you're reading on of my other stories and want me to continue PM me! If you don't have an account you can still review ANY of my works...**


End file.
